Anata Wa Itsumo Soko Ni Aru
by Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10
Summary: "You are always there for me. You always looked out for me, but what did I do? I just paid no attention to you nor to your worries for me! Now look what I've done! " Tenten sobbed as she hugged her bestfriend tightly. Friendship fic. No flames please!


**Me: Another oneshot dedicated to my great BBFIWWU! A.K.A. Shiji! Love ya Shiji! And hope you like this! :D**

* * *

Anata wa itsumo soko ni aru

* * *

Summary : "You are always there for me. You always looked out for me, but what did I do? I just paid no attention to you nor to your worries for me! Now look what I've done! " Tenten sobbed as she hugged her bestfriend tightly.

* * *

"Saku-chan!" A brunette called to the green eyed beauty.

"Hm? What is it Tennie?" the rosette looked up from the book she was reading. She was currently seated on one of the park benches that surrounded the fountain that was found in the heart of the park.

"I have to tell you something really important!" Tenten yelled.

" Look at you! You're practically blooming! So what is it?" said the Haruno with a smile as her friend ran over to her.

"Guess what! Neji finally asked me out!" Tenten squealed and was soon joined by Sakura followed by a tight hug from the rosette.

"Congratulations Ten! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura said as she let go of her friend and took her seat.

"That's not all! He said that he has a surprise for me too! And he's taking me to my favorite restaurant!" Tenten gushed.

"Well then you better get something to wear and I'll help!" Sakura said as she kept her book and stood up. "I'll make sure that he can't get his eyes of off you."

Next to Ino, Sakura was the fashionista of the group. If Ino wasn't available, they'd go to Sakura. Prom, Dance, Date? You name them. She's ready for them all.

"Really! I knew I could count on you!" the weapon mistress flashed a bright smile.

* * *

"So, how do I look Sak?" Tenten asked as she came in the room and twirled.

"That dress looks perfect on you Ten!" Sakura replied with a sad smile.

Now you wouldn't normally see Tenten wearing a dress, in fact it was a rare sight to see. But to Sakura it was just a normal occasion if Tenten wears a dress, since she was her bestfriend after all.

"Now Saks, what's wrong? Is it about that teme and that whore?" Tenten asked as she sat down next to her bestfriend who was currently sitting on the edge of tenten's bed.

"No, it's not that. It's just, I don't want you to get hurt like I did. Sure, Neji's a nice guy and all, but what if things doesn't work out? I don't want you to end up like me when Sasuke..." Sakura said in a worried tone but drifted off on the last word.

"Sakura I'll be fine! I've known Neji since forever!" Tenten reassured the pinkette.

" Still Tenten. I'm not sure." Sakura replied hesitantly.

"Haruno Sakura! Earlier you were happy for me, now you don't support me! What the heck is wrong with you! You're supposed to be my bestfriend!" Tenten yelled and stood up.

"Well I'm just worried for you! Isn't that what bestfriends are for!" Sakura retorted.

"Well I don't need a worrywart of a bestfriend! Maybe were not bestfriends afterall!" Tenten yelled

"Gosh! So it all meant nothing huh! The time we've spent together? Our laughs! Our memories!" Sakura said and grabbed her bag and headed to the door.

"Now, where are you going!" Tenten asked.

"You said we weren't bestfriends right!? So what the hell am I still doing here wasting my time on someone who just ignores my advices! I'll just find someone who won't care about me being a worrywart!" Sakura said coldly and slammed the door shut.

"GAH! Whatever! I don't need you! I'll be fine on my own!" Tenten screamed.

Tenten fell back to her bed and soon heard the engine of Sakura's car purr to life.

As Sakura drove away from Tenten's house, they were both thinking the same thing.

'What have I done?'

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Please open up!" the soft voice of a black haired beauty called out as she gently knocked on the room of the said girl.

"Face it Hinata, Sakura won't open it." Ino said but was proven wrong as they heard the lock of the door click and a pink haired girl emerged behind the door.

Sakura wasn't like she was before she and tenten got into a fight. She became all skin and bones because of not eating for 3 weeks now. Her eyes lost its bright emerald shine and was now just a dull green that can be easily mistaken for gray. Her pastel pink hair was shaggy like it's never been combed and had also lost its glow. Her skin turned into a deathly pale like she doesn't know what blood is.

The rosette paid no heed to Ino and Hinata and just made her way to her car. The two girls heard the engine come to life and slowly disappear as Sakura drove off.

"Ino-chan, I'm really worried for Sakura-chan. She looks worse than when she and Sasuke-san…" Hinata said with sadness and worry evident in her voice and eyes.

"What can you expect Hina, she lost one of her bestfriends, and the most precious of them. Let's just hope for the best hina." Ino said with a reassuring smile but inside she was panicking.

* * *

'Tenten. I wonder how you're doing without me. I guess you're finally with Neji huh.' Sakura thought as she drove off.

She didn't really know where she was going since it was already 8:00 pm and the sun had already set. She just really needed to clear her mind.

Just as she was thinking about her brunette ex-bestfriend, she saw Tenten standing on the sidewalk talking with Neji.

"I guess I was right. You two are together. Congratulations." Sakura whispered to herself and stared at the couple beside the streets, unknown to her that she was passing an intersection lane and that a truck was coming her way.

BEEP BEEP!

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the headlights. She tried to step on the brakes but it was too late.

SCREECH! CRASH!

* * *

Tenten's POV

I was just chatting idly with Neji, when my worst nightmare happened.

'Hah! Sakura was wrong! Me and Neji are going perfectly fine!' I thought smugly.

SCREECH! CRASH!

"What the!?" I said and looked at the source from where the sound came from.

A group of people were gathered around the little car that the truck ran into. But what caught my attention is that the car seemed familiar.

And then it hit me.

I ran to the area and pushed the people away.

I gasped, not sure what to do.

My guess was right, but how I wished I was wrong.

Because now, in the car all bloodied and wounded was my bestfriend, Haruno Sakura.

My eyes widened and I screamed as loud as I could.

"SAKURA!"I wailed and fell down to my knees sobbing.

"No! What the heck are you all just standing there! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" The crying brunette yelled.

* * *

"How do you think Sakura-chan's doing Ino?" Hinata asked as she paced around the living room of the said pinkette.

Baby blue eyes followed her every movement. "I don't know HIna but-" Ino was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello? Tenten? Is that you? Uh huh. WHAT! Okay we'll be right there!" Ino said.

"What happened Ino-chan?" Hinata asked with panicked eyes.

"Sakura's in the hospital! She got hit by a truck, apparently while she was caught off guard while driving into an intersection lane." Ino yelled with tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.

"W-what, n-no y-you must b-be joking I-Ino-chan! Please t-tell me that's not true!" Hinata stuttered in horror as tears slid down her pale cheeks.

"Let's go to the hospital. That's the only thing we could do for her at the moment." Ino said solemnly as she ran out the door with the Hyuga heiress following her.

* * *

A sobbing brunette could be spotted at one of the waiting chairs that was in the hallway where the E.R was located.

"Tenten!"

The said girl looked up at the sound of her name and saw two figures running towards her.

"Ten, what happened!?" Ino asked frantically as they sat down next to the brunette.

"Ino, Hinata. I'm so sorry! It was my entire fault! If I only listened to her maybe we wouldn't be in this mess at all! I hate myself! I should be the one in Sakura's position not her! She doesn't deserve all of this, I do! I should be the one in the E.R, I-" Tenten cried while she said those and broke down at the last part.

"Shh.. Don't say that Tenten. None of us wanted this to happen." Hinata said softly as they hugged the broken girl.

_Flashback to earlier…_

"_Neji let's go now! The ambulance might not get here any sooner! Let's just go or else Sakura won't make it! Please! The hospital's just a few blocks away from here!" Tenten begged her boyfriend._

_Neji nodded and picked up the pinkette and ran to the hospital with the brunette running beside them._

"_TSUNADE-SAMA!" _

_The said hazel-eyed head doctor turned around as she heard her name._

"_Tenten. Neji. What are you" Tsunade started but cut herself off as her eyes widened as she saw who was in Neji's arms._

_It was none other than her beloved apprentice who was just like a daughter to her, all bloodied and wounded._

"_WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? GO AND PREPARE THE EMERGENCY ROOM!" Tsunade and Tenten bellowed out._

"_Tenten I'll handle her." Tsunade said as she took her apprentice out of Neji's arms while tears ran down her cheeks._

"_Tsunade-sama, please do everything you can." Tenten begged._

"_I'd give my own life if I have to. She's the only thing I have left, and I wouldn't trade her for the world." Tsunade replied with a small smile._

"_I'm glad to hear that." Tenten said before she passed out in Neji's arms._

* * *

"Girls."

The three girls looked up to see the mentor of their bestfriend.

"A-any n-news yet Tsunade-sama?" Hinata sobbed

"I-I'm afraid to s-say t-that Sakura's in a critical condition. She may suffer in a coma for who knows how long. But that's not the worst part, due to the fatal blow she had on the head she might wake up with amnesia. Permanent amnesia. That is if she wakes up. She also had a broken arm and a few broken ribs. We're trying everything we can, but, it seems everything's failing to show any positive effects on her…" Tsunade couldn't continue because she collapsed on the ground and cried her heart out.

"I-I couldn't save her! Dammit! My only daughter! My baby! She's in that room and it's all because of a stupid accident and I can't do anything! I promised myself that I won't let another of my loved ones especially my only remaining one die infront of me! But look at what's happening!" Tsunade yelled.

"Tsunade-sama." Tenten whispered and hugged the blonde woman.

"It's not your fault. I was there too! I could've stopped her from going to that intersection lane! So please stop blaming yourself!" Tenten said as she mourned with the hazel eyed beauty.

"Tsunade-sama, please don't be too hard on yourself. We were there! We could've stopped he from going out of her house!" Hinata said with tears flowing like waterfalls.

Ino just said nothing but continued to sob for her bestfriend.

Without Sakura life would just mean nothing for the three girls and the hazel eyed blonde.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama may we go see her now?" Hinata asked softly after a long moment of silence.

"Y-yes you may, she's c-currently in r-room 462, s-second floor." Tsunade said between soft sobs.

"Thank you. You should rest now Tsunade-sama." Tenten said and hugged the mentor of her bestfriend.

"Goodbye girls." Tsunade nodded and left with her head still bowed.

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura wouldn't like it if you keep on crying. Remember what she always tells us, always be happy no matter what!" Ino called out after the head doctor which managed to etch a small smile on the busty-blonde's face.

* * *

Tenten's POV

It's been a total of a month since Sakura was put into a coma and she showed no signs of waking up anytime soon.

Everyone's already lost hope and just visit once in a while. But not me.

'I refuse to accept the fact that my bestfriend will die because of me!' I thought angrily as I stared at Sakura's body that was laying on a white bed.

It was already nightfall and the sun had already set not too long ago. Hinata and Ino left a little while back which left me alone with Sakura.

I refused to leave her side and Tsunade already told the nurses that I could be here anytime, so no one disturbed me and my mourning over my bestfriend.

I sat down on the chair next to the bed side and looked at the pinkette with a sad gaze.

I tried to get some sleep by closing my eyes but only memories haunted me.

The memories of our fight and the memories of the night that I saw her laying on a pool of her own blood.

Immediately tears gathered at the corners of my eyes.

"You are always there for me. You always looked out for me, but what did I do? I just paid no attention to you nor to your worries for me! Now look what I've done! " I sobbed as I hugged my bestfriend tightly.

"Tenten…. It's…. not….. your…. Fault…" A person muttered.

I looked at Sakura and saw that she still had her eyes closed, but I was sure that it was her voice that I heard.

"S-Sakura?" I asked warily.

"Tenten…. Where are you? Tenten?" Sakura groaned as she squirmed.

* * *

Inside Sakura's mind…

'Huh? Where am I? Where's everyone?' Sakura thought as she gazed at the whiteness around her.

She could see nothing else but white, it was everywhere.

"You are always there for me. You always looked out for me, but what did I do? I just paid no attention to you nor to your worries for me! Now look what I've done!" I heard someone sobbed.

Wait a minute. I know that voice anywhere.

"Tenten….. It's…. not… your….. fault.." I said

"S-Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten….. Where are you? Tenten?" I groaned and followed her voice.

"Sakura? Can you hear me? Sakura?" There she goes again.

I ran towards her voice as fast as I could.

* * *

Back with Tenten….

The machine beside Sakura's bed indicating her heart beat went crazy and the beeping became faster.

Sakura started squirming uncontrollably.

"Sakura? What's happening to you? Sakura!" I screamed.

"TENTEN!"

"Sakura! Your alive!" I screamed and hugged the girl who was now sitting up on her bed sweating like crazy.

"Tenten! I'm so sorry! About everything! I shouldn't have started that stupid fight! I'm so sorry!" Sakura cried as she hugged Tenten tightly.

"Sakura! I should be the one who's sorry! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gone into a coma! Tsunade-sama and the others were so worried! I was stupid! I didn't care about your feelings! I should've understand that you were only looking out for me!" Tenten sobbed as she apologized to the pinkette.

"Tennie. It's okay, let's just forget about everything. Bestfriend." Sakura said with a soft smile.

"Bestfriend. Gosh I missed you Saki!" Tenten said. "I'll go and call Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura! You made me worried sick! Don't you ever do that again understood! I was so worried! I thought I would lose you! Don't scare me like that missy!" Tsunade yelled as she ran into the room and squeezed the life out of the rosette.

"I'm sorry shishou." Sakura said and smiled.

"FOREHEAD! You had us so worried!" Ino said and barged into the room.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata said with a soft smile.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said brightly.

"Good to see that you're back to your old self Saku!" Hinata said.

"Glad to be back Hina." Sakura said with a smile.

* * *

**Me: Well that's all! Please review!**


End file.
